


Love at First Swipe

by estvillanelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Professors, Catfish - Freeform, Catfished, Chefs, Eve's a Professor, Eve's divorced, F/F, Professors, Slow Burn, There's only mentions of Niko, Tinder, Villanelle has a hosting/cooking show, Villanelle's a Chef, Villanelle's famous and owns a restaurant, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estvillanelle/pseuds/estvillanelle
Summary: The tinder AU no one asked.Eve's being catfished.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 116
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not with haste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035855) by [antisocialgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialgod/pseuds/antisocialgod). 



> Hello guys!  
> I’m back with a new project. This will be multi chapter, I just don’t know how many yet.  
> So basically, I has this idea when reading a Hollstein tinder AU and thought, why not?  
> I won’t say much about it, because I don’t want to give any spoilers.
> 
> Betaed by @galaxyofwomen

She couldn’t say she was happy. That wouldn’t be the right word. She was comfortable though. Very comfortable. The kind where you know that there’s something missing, but you can’t quite put your finger on it. You can’t decide _what_ or _where_ or _who,_ but you know something’s missing. Maybe life transformed her to be like this, to just accept things as they were and not bother trying for something new or more exciting. She’s lived like that for _years._

“I’m so stressed.” Eve says, rubbing her face. She’s had a long day at work.

“You need to get laid.” Elena retorts, without looking up from the meal she’s cooking.  
  
They’re in Eve’s house, this week is her turn to be the host. The house and drinks are the only things she provides, because she can’t cook anything. This is one of the most regretful things about her failed marriage. Niko always liked to cook and he did it without complaints, every day. Not once did he try to teach her anything, so she never learned. And now that she lives alone, she survives with take out foods.

When they’re in her house, most times Elena offers to cook, she will always be grateful for it, because it’s the only time she eats homemade meals.

“No, because to get laid, I need to interact with another human being. And I won’t do this again.” She huffs, supporting her face on her hand.

“You could use Tinder, you know?” Bills tells her from the other side of the kitchen counter, where he’s sitting with a bottle of beer in hands.

“Are you crazy?” She gives him a horrified look.

“Well, it provides sex with only the most basic human interaction possible.” He shrugs.

“I would never sleep with a stranger.” She tells them.

“Babe, it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Elena pats her shoulder.

“Elena, I’m a 35 divorced university professor. Do you think anyone would be interested in me? Seriously?” She rolls her eyes.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re hot Eve. Anyone would be lucky to sleep with you.” Elena winks her way.

She shakes her head, snorting, “That’s not true at all.”

“I think Elena’s right.”, he intercepts, “Plus, we all need to have sex once in a while. It’s boring when you are the one to do all the work every time.” He makes a handjob motion with his hands, before putting on a bored face.

“Yes, well. I have to agree with you on that one.” They all laugh.

#  **• • •**

Her weekends are always the same and they pass in a blink of an eye. She makes sure to call her mom every saturday. Makes her classes plans. Takes her time to examine and revise and correct all essays from her students. She eats crappy food, catches up with her favorites TV shows and just stays in her pajamas all day.

Tuesday is, by far, her favorite day of the week. Because it means that _her_ show is airing, and Eve has never once lost an episode of _Villanelle’s Kitchen_. It’s actually quite funny how she can be fan of a cooking show and not know how to make the simplest pasta. God, Villanelle would laugh at her if she knew. She’s sure of it.

But the truth is, she’s not fan of the _show_ per see. She’s a fan of Villanelle herself. And ok, maybe kinda crushing on her too. At first, this crush made her scared. Because Villanelle’s a woman, and Eve has never once looked at a woman that way before. Sure, she can see when a woman’s pretty or hot. But she’s never had the urge to just pull a woman by the neck and kiss her senseless.

She laughs at something Villanelle says on TV and drinks more of her beer. That night's menu is popcorn, beer and ice cream. As always. What wouldn’t she do to just be able to eat something that was made by Villanelle, or _her_ for that matter.

 _Villanelle’s Kitchen_ is basically a host show in which she welcomes guests, _famous_ guests, that cook with her. Something they like or something they want to try. They talk about their lives, what they want to do, what their dreams are.

It started about three years ago, when Villanelle opened her restaurant _La Villanelle,_ that’s located in Paris. She was one of the youngest women to become chef and owner of a restaurant that won a Michelin star. The food was incredible. She had won the award after all. People from all around the world go to Paris just to prove it.

She got really famous when artists started to go daily to the restaurant. And once the media found out that she was good with cameras, they started to film at _La Villanelle’s_ kitchen, showing how she cooked, and then her guests started to help her. The show was a success. And she never stopped.

Eve knows this, because every season they tell her story again. She doesn’t follow Villanelle on social media. She likes this image of the young woman. Kind and funny and carefree. She doesn’t want to be disappointed in case the blonde’s an asshole in real life.  
  


#  **• • •**

On thursday night, she gives in and downloads Tinder. She selects a couple of selfies and puts on her profile. When the app asks her to tell what's her preference, she marks men _and_ women. Who knows, maybe she finds a woman that’s equally hot as Villanelle.

She spends a total of five minutes on the app before having the urge to delete her account. People always look so fake in this. And no one is able to catch her attention. So she gives up, closing the app and deciding that maybe she will be single and sexually frustraded for the rest of her life.

She goes to bed thinking about cat like eyes and russian accent. She dreams of Villanelle.  
  


#  **• • •**

The next friday, she finds herself on Elena’s couch, she’s laying while Bill and Elena cook something for them to eat. She’s staring at the ceiling, wondering if someday her life will change.

“She’s in town, you know?” She hears Elena telling her from the kitchen.

“Who?” Eve asks.

“That woman from that cooking show you like.” She stands up at that and walks to the kitchen, sitting on a stool.

“What? Villanelle’s in London?” She asks curious.

“Yes! Villanelle. She’s here. Apparently, she’s friends with Konstantin Vasiliev. From the _Vasiliev’s Cousine._ That fancy restaurant in town.” She gestures with the spatula, almost hitting Bill’s face.

“Really?”

“How can you not know this? She posted on Instagram. Aren’t you like obsessed with her or something?” Elena turns to look at her.

Eve scoffs, “I’m not obsessed with her. And me not knowing she’s here proves just that.”

“Whatever. I thought you knew.” She shrugs.

“Nope. I don’t follow her on social media.” Eve starts playing with a napkin.

“What kinda of fan are you anyway?” Bill asks.

“The normal one, I guess?” She shrugs.

“Weird.” Elena whispers.

“You’re weird. How do you know that anyway? You said you’ve never watched her show and now you suddenly follow her on Instagram?” Eve points a finger in her direction.

“I- it’s- I don’t-” Elena fumbles with her words.

“Oh my God. Elena has a crush on her too!” Bill points out.

“No, I don’t. I just find her very sexy.” She blushes.

“That’s a crush.” Eve laughs.

“I thought you would find me a shitty friend if I said that I have a crush on her too.” Elena pouts.

“Elena, that doesn’t make sense. I don’t even know her. Why would I ever think you are a shitty friend?” She frowns.

“I don’t know, babe.” She shrugs.

“Well, at least now you can watch it together.” Bills smiles.  
  


#  **• • •**

She doesn’t know why she agreed to go out on saturday, but she finds herself in a bar with Bill, Elena and Kenny. Kenny’ is _almost_ Elena’s boyfriend. They are just too shy to admit it to each other. But Eve saw them kissing multiple times already. So maybe they just won’t put any labels on the relationship. Who knows.

She’s on her fourth drink already and they are talking about some minor subject about work. They’re all professors at the same University. This is definitely not what she was expecting for this night. If she wanted to do anything that involved her job, she would’ve stayed home actually working.

She zooms out of the conversation, picking up her phone from her pocket. She checks her social medias, only to come up empty, as always.

Before she can stop herself, she opens up Tinder. _Here goes nothing._ Her fingers move to the left almost immediately after seeing the profile picture. It’s awful really, she just doesn’t find anyone who catches her eye.

For example, this one guy? Has a fucking mustache. _100% no, not going there again._ Left. This one covered almost his whole face. _Like, I can’t see you._ Left. This woman’s hair it’s not blonde enough. Left. Left. Left. Left. _Left._

She swipes left so fast she almost can’t stop when Villanelle’s face pop ups on the screen. She drops the fucking phone on the table, scaring all her friends. She laughs and points to the drink, mouthing ‘sorry’ their way.

She looks again and there she is, looking at Eve with that sinful smirk and those cat like eyes, honey blonde long hair pulled up on a bun and she’s using a plain white t-shirt and black jacket on top. Eve swipes right so hard the phone almost slips from her hands again.

She doesn’t think about the fact that this is probably a fake profile, she doesn’t think about the fact that maybe she’s being catfished. She doesn’t think about anything. She suddenly stands, telling her friends that she’s called an Uber and that she needs to go. She doesn’t wait for their response. She takes her purse, pays for her drinks and leaves the bar.

When she’s on the street and can properly breathe again, she orders an Uber. The driver doesn't take long and before she knows, she’s in the back of the car, going home. Her phone makes a _ding_ sound and she thinks that maybe her friends wanted her to wait.

When the phone makes a second _ding,_ she picks it up, unlocking the screen. Her heart stops and the only thing she can think is-

“ _Holy fuck”._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I was gonna update this once a week. But I can't help myself.  
> So I'm back already.  
> I hope you enjoy.

“ _Holy fuck”,_

Eve’s sure that if she was standing, she would have fallen flat on her face. She looks at the screen of her phone again. Only to find both her photo _and_ Villanelle’s popping on the screen with a big _It’s a match!_ on top, followed by a _New message from Villanelle._

“Everything alright ma’am?” The driver asks, breaking the silence in the car, the sound of his voice scaring her. She jumps a little.

“Jesus!” She clutches her chest. “Yes. Everything’s fine.”

He shrugs and goes back to ignoring her. She picks up her phone again, looking at the screen. She clicks on the notification and the chat window opens revealing a message.

 **Villanelle:** Hi Eve!

Eve snorts, this isn’t Villanelle at all. There’s no way on earth that she would be on Tinder. This person was so wrong if they thought they could catfish her.

 **Eve:** Seriously? Wouldn’t you think it’d be easier if you pretended to be someone else?

The reply comes almost immediately.

 **Villanelle:** But, who am I pretending to be?

 **Eve:** Villanelle Astankova? Really?

The car stops and the Uber driver tells her that they’ve arrived, she thanks him and gets out of the car. She unlocks the door, letting herself into the house and locks it again. She lets her body rest on the door, taking a deep breath. Her phone makes another _ding_ and she unlocks to see the new message.

 **Villanelle:** Yes? Pleasure to meet you!

Eve scoffs and walks to the kitchen, she takes a glass out of the cupboard and then takes a bottle of water from the fridge. She climbs the stairs, putting the glass and the water on her nightstand, she lets her body fall on the bed. She sighs to herself, looking at the ceiling.

Picking up her phone again, she types a message and sends it before she changes her mind.

 **Eve:** Yeah, well, I’m not an idiot. This won’t work with me.

She throws her phone aside and then takes her clothes off, sliding naked under the covers. She’s so tired that she sleeps almost immediately.

#  **• • •**

The next morning, she’s awake with her phone chiming _again._ She has a headache and her body is a little sore from the position she slept in. She opens her eyes and stretches, grunting. She looks at the clock and huffs when she sees that it’s just past 7am.

She’s surprised to see that, not only Villanelle, well _Tinder Villanelle,_ was still sending her messages, but she couldn’t believe the nerve of this person.

 **Villanelle:** If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.

Eve can’t help but laugh out loud at this. If she was the one trying to catfish someone, she would stop if the person had clearly figured out. So _why_ is this person still trying? She ignores the text and gets out of bed. She goes straight to the bathroom, turning the shower on. She looks at herself in the mirror, noticing the age marks that are already appearing on her face.

Moments later, when she’s already showered and dressed, she makes her way to the kitchen. She turns the coffee maker on and prepares a sandwich. Her phone chimes in and she picks it up. _God, will you ever stop?_ She thinks.

 **Villanelle:** No?

 **Villanelle:** Ok, let me try another one.

 **Villanelle:** You make my heart skip a _beet_.

Eve finds it difficult to ignore, even when her entire body tells her not to talk with this person again. She types away, without caring if her senses are telling her otherwise.

 **Eve:** I already told you that I’m not falling for this.

The response is immediate.

 **Villanelle:** Oh good, you are alive. I was wondering what happened.

 **Eve:** I was sleeping?

 **Villanelle:** Ah, so you’re not a morning person. Cute. I’m sorry then. I’m so used to waking up early.

 **Eve:** Why would you wake up early?

 **Villanelle:** Uh? Because I have to work?

_Gotcha!_

**Eve:** Why, though? You host a late night show.

 **Villanelle:** You do know that it is not live, though, right?

 **Villanelle:** We film at 9am. And I do have a restaurant to manage, Eve.

 **Eve:** Yes, about that. Why are you in London, again? If your life’s in Paris.

 **Villanelle:** I was with Konstantin… He’s my uncle.

 **Villanelle:** Well, kind of. It’s a long story.

 **Eve:** Ah, I see.

 **Villanelle:** You still don’t believe me?

Eve rolls her eyes and decides that she’s given too much time to someone who’s lying to her. She starts to prepare her classes for the next week.

#  **• • •**

Latter that night, when she’s lying on her couch, watching some meaningful show on TV, she thinks about what the real Villanelle’s actually doing now. Is she already asleep? Is she on a meeting with sponsors? Is she thinking about her next guest? Is she _with_ someone?

Her phones _dings_ again, she picks it up without much thought.

 **Vilanelle:** Why would someone pretend to be me, Eve?

 _This can’t be real. Jesus._ Eve types a response either way.

 **Eve:** First, Villanelle Astankova is beautiful. And she’s famous, everyone would want to take her to bed.

 **Villanelle:** Well, thank you, Eve. You’re beautiful too.

 **Villanelle:** And you’re right. But that’s the problem. Everyone only wants to go to bed with me because I’m famous. Not because I’m, well, _me._

 **Eve:** So if you have so many choices, why are you still trying with someone who doesn’t believe you?

 **Villanelle:** I like to be challenged, Eve. And you were the first person who didn’t ask for sex the first minute you saw that we matched.

 **Villanelle:** You see, that’s the problem when you’re famous… Everyone else forgets that I’m still a person with real feelings like the rest of the world.

 **Villanelle:** I don’t want shallow encounters anymore. I don’t want people who use me for what I can give to them.

 **Eve:** And you think you will find that on tinder?

 **Villanelle:** Well Eve, I did find you. Didn’t I?

She doesn’t know what to respond to that, so she just closes the app and goes back to watch her TV, not that she was really paying attention to any of it.

#  **• • •**

She’s almost relieved when _Villanelle_ stops trying to contact her. It’s been a couple of days since she last sent any message. Her days don’t change at all, she still has the same routine. Except now, she finds herself day dreaming about Villanelle way more often. The _real_ Villanelle, not the _Tinder_ one.

Today she’s giving her students a test about the subject. She likes to do this to prepare them for the real one. It’s something she always does and it works. She’s a great teacher, she knows how to make the students actually learn and not just memorize things.

Her phone vibrates on the table and she looks up to see if it interrupted the students' dynamic. When no one moves, she unlocks it and she has to refrain herself from grunting.

 **Villanelle:** You look so beautiful in your profile picture.

 **Villanelle:** You know, I think you have really amazing hair. It was the first thing I noticed when I first saw it.

She takes a deep breath and starts typing.

 **Eve:** Unfortunately I can’t say the same, because I never saw the real you.

 **Villanelle:** Eve, I’m not lying to you. This is the real me.

She feels like they’re going in circles with this conversation over and over again.

 **Eve:** I’m at UCL, I don’t have time for your games.

 **Villanelle:** Why are you at UCL?

 **Villanelle:** How old are you?

 **Villanelle:** What if it’s you that’s catfishing me?

 **Eve:** What?

 **Eve:** I’m a professor here. And I’m in the middle of a class right now.

 **Villanelle:** Professor, huh? That’s sexy.

 **Eve:** This isn’t appropriate.

 **Eve:** And I’m not catfishing you. You’re catfishing me.

 **Villanelle:** I’m not.

 **Eve:** Yeah? Prove it. Want to hook up later?

What is she doing? She must be out of her fucking mind, asking to meet with someone who she clearly thinks is lying to her. _What’s wrong with you?_ Her heart beats faster because, for a minute, she’s sure that the person will actually say yes.

 **Villanelle:** Oh Eve, I would love to. You know, if you hadn’t denied that I’m me, we could have met the whole week.

 **Villanelle:** I’m on my way to the airport right now.

 **Eve:** Sure you are.

She rolls her eyes because it’s obvious that this isn’t _her._ She looks at the clock and sees that it’s almost time to end the test. She throws her phone in her purse and prepares to collect the papers. Later, when she’s at lunch with Elena and Bill, she sees the new text.

 **Villanelle:** Can I have your number, Eve?

 **Eve:** What for?

 **Villanelle:** It’ll be easier to talk to you.

“Have you ever been catfished before?” She asks suddenly. Elena and Bill look at her as if she grew another head.

“What?”

“Have you ever been catfished? On Tinder?” She clears her throat and pokes her food, without looking in their eyes.

“I told you she would cave.” Elena elbows the man.

“Yeah, why would I ever bet with you?” He rolls his eyes.

“You bet on my sex life?” She whispers the last part.

“No Eve, we bet that you would download Tinder. Well, I did. Bill here, said that you would never. Now he owns me twenty bucks.” She smiles wickedly.

“Unbelievable.” She huffs.

“Babe, don’t be mad. It’s a good thing that you’re putting yourself out there.” Elena squeezes her hand. “You deserve to be happy and meet someone new.” She squeezes Elena’s hand back.

“I know, it’s just…” She shrugs.

“Have you met anyone yet?” Bill asks in between bites of his food.

“No.” She lies. “I’m just afraid, you know? To let someone in and then be let down.”

“Hey, listen to me.” Bill starts. “I know it’s scary. Ok? I’ve been there.” He smiles sympathetically. “But sometimes you just need to let things happen. We are all bound to be disappointed in life. But are you really going to let that stop you from having a little fun?”

“No, yeah. You’re right.” She smiles back. Picking up her phone.

 **Eve:** Send me yours first.

“And to answer your question.” Bill says and she looks at him. “I have never been catfished. All the guys I met were really, _really_ real.” He winks.

“Gross.” Elena laughs.

Eve is sure that the person will deny her request and that this will finally be over. She looks at the phone a couple of times and when she doesn’t get any response, she takes a deep breath and lets it sink that it was all a lie.

When they’re making their way back to UCL, her phone vibrates again and she feels relief when she sees a new message with _Tinder Villanelle’s_ number in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve waits a couple of days to actually send a message to _Tinder Villanelle’s_ number. Mostly because she doesn’t know what to say. Is she supposed to forget the whole catfishing thing and just move on? She doesn’t even know this persons _name_ , for God’s sake. She didn’t even save the contact. She just stares at the numbers as if they would create life and message itself.

On tuesday, when she’s lying on her couch, drinking beer and eating popcorn, waiting for _her s_ how to start, she thinks that even if this person isn’t Villanelle, they’re still _trying_ and this is better than nothing.

 **Eve:** I’m watching the real you on TV right now.

 **Unknown:** Hi Eve! I’m glad you finally decided to talk to me.

 **Unknown:** And I’m the real me.

She’s not surprised to receive an instant response. Her finger hovers over the _Add contact_ button and she clicks on it. She types _Tindernelle_ and laughs about the silliness of it.

 **Eve:** Sure.

 **Tindernelle:** I can send you a picture, if you want.

 **Eve:** Please, there must be hundreds of Villanelle’s photos on google.

 **Tindernelle:** I could call you.

 **Eve:** How will I believe that you aren’t just imitating her accent tho?

 **Tindernelle:** Ok then, facetime it is.

 **Eve:** Just let it go.

 **Tindernelle:** I’m not catfishing you, Eve. I promisse.

 **Tindernelle:** Whatever. Who’s the guest today? I can’t remember.

 **Eve:** Yeah, right.

 **Eve:** It’s Mila Kunis.

 **Tindernelle:** Oh, I loved that interview. She’s such a sweetheart. And she actually taught me to cook _Holubtsi_.

 **Tindernelle:** Well, I hope you like today’s episode, Eve. Unfortunately I can’t watch it with you, I have an early meeting tomorrow morning.

 **Tindernelle:** Have a great night.

 **Eve:** Good night.

When the episode ends, she realizes that what _Tindernelle_ said was actually true. They did cook _Holubtsi._ This person was good at this whole catfishing thing.

# • • •

Try as she might, she can’t spend more than one day without talking to _Tindernelle._ And before she knows it, they already have a routine. And it’s good, to have someone there. Someone who seems interested in everything that Eve says.

She’s used now, to wake up with good morning texts. She’s really into the prospect of sharing silly little details of her day with this person. And they do it too. Talking about Paris and foods Eve’s never even heard of.

It is really strange that someone can pretend to be another person 24/7. But even if it’s all a lie, this is the most honest and real relationship Eve’s had after her divorce.

# • • •

 **Tindernelle:** What will you have for lunch today, Eve?

This is funny, because this person already knows so much about her life, that they actually keep tabs on her meals. Since she said that she survives on crappy food, _Tindernelle_ got really preoccupied with her health. And she thinks that if this person really was Villanelle, she would be like this too. She is a chef after all.

 **Eve:** Nothing yet.

 **Eve:** We have so much work at the Uni with the finals coming. I don’t think any of us will have lunch today.

 **Tindernelle:** What?

 **Tindernelle:** You need to eat properly, Eve.

 **Tindernelle:** Are Elena and Bill with you?

 **Eve:** Yes. They’re here.

She pockets her phone, because the Dean arrives and they start to talk about the students and their grades. Passing though their plans and what they need. The meeting lasts 30 minutes and when they finally finish, they go to the professors lounge and there’s a delivery boy waiting at the door.

“Hi, can I help you?” Elena asks.

“Yes, are you-” He takes a note from the front pocket of his jeans, “Are you Eve?” 

“That’s me.” She intercepts, looking expectantly at the boy.

“I’m here to deliver your meal, ma’am.” He shows the package.

“My meal?” She frowns.

“Yes, it’s a special delivery from _Vasiliev’s Cousine.”_

“What?” She hears both Bill and Elena asks.

“I didn’t order anything.” She says.

“Well, you couldn’t. They don’t have a delivery system.” Elena tells her.

The boy shrugs, putting the package in her hands and walks away.

“What the hell?” She turns to her friends.

“Who sent you that?” Bill asks.

“I have no idea.” She lies. She knows who sent it.

When they enter the room, Elena starts to open the packages and not only _Tindernelle_ sent Eve food, but Bill and Elenatoo.

 **Tindernelle:** I hope you and your friends enjoy your lunch.

 **Tindernelle:** It was made by Konstantin himself.

 _Yeah, sure._ God, this person must had spent a fortune buying them this meal. And from _Vasiliev’s Cousine_ none the less. But if they don’t have a delivery system, how did this person manage to do this?

 **Tindernelle:** I hope you’re the only Eve at UCL.

 **Eve:** Thank you.

# • • •

Before Eve knows, she’s starting another semester at UCL and she realizes that they've been texting for five months already.

 **Tindernelle:** Do you like dogs?

 **Eve:** Yes.

 **Tindernelle:** I’m adopting a puppy.

 **Eve:** Oh?

 **Tindernelle:** But it’s not for me.

 **Tindernelle:** It’s Irina’s birthday in a couple of weeks. I’m giving it to her.

 **Tindernelle:** Konstantin will probably kill me though.

 **Eve:** I’m sure he will.

 **Tindernelle:** I’ll send you a picture of him when he’s with me.

# • • •

 **Eve:** Can I ask you a question?

Eve thinks this is a good idea and she hopes that the person will actually tell her the truth.

 **Tindernelle:** Yes, of course.

 **Eve:** What is your name?

 **Tindernelle:** Will you believe me if I told you my real name?

 **Eve:** Maybe.

 **Tindernelle:** It’s Oksana.

She looks at her phone for minutes, this is finally something, right? This person is finally telling her the truth.

 **Eve:** Thank you.

 **Oksana:** You’re welcome, Eve.

# • • •

Weeks later, when friday comes and Eve’s with Elena and Bill, they’re waiting for the pizza they ordered. Her friends claimed laziness as an excuse to buy food. She will never complain about that. She’s a little sad that she’s lying to them. Well, she’s not. But she’s not telling the truth either.

 **Oksana:** You’re with your friends tonight?

She smiles to the device, then throws it away when Elena clears her throat.

“So, who’s the person you talk so much on the phone?” Bill asks.

“No one.” She says, fast.

“Come on Eve. You can’t actually think that we will believe you.” Bill squints his eyes.

“You've never spent so much time on your phone before.” Elena points out.

“It’s not important.” She shrugs.

“Yeah, right.” Elena scoffs.

The doorbell rings and she’s thankful that they can change subjects now. When Bill returns with the pizza box in hands, they start to eat and do minimum talk. There’s some romcom movie playing on TV, but they aren’t actually watching.

“Oh my God, look!” Elena says looking at her phone. “This is so cute.”

“What is?” She asks and then takes a gulp of her beer.

“Villanelle’s gonna give Irina an adopted puppy.”

She chokes on the liquid that’s still in her mouth. While looking at the photo that Elena’s showing her that was posted on _real_ Villanelle’s Instagram feed, she can’t stop thinking that _Oksana_ really is great in catfishing.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It’s so easy for her to just _forget_ about the whole catfishing thing that most of the time, she doesn’t even remember that Oksana is not the _real_ Villanelle. But she’s ok with that, because she learned to like this person whom ever they are. Maybe she will be a little disappointed when she sees a picture of them, but just because she had a massive crush on Villanelle for three years already.

Oksana really blends in with her life, she doesn’t know what this person does for a living, but their schedules are busy just the same and it makes her happy that, for once, she’s not the only one in the relationship with a full agenda.

Her time now is divided between her work, her friends (of course nothing changed between them, Oksana’s really happy with her friday encounters with Elena and Bill) and Oksana herself.

 **Oksana:** You know, this is cool.

 **Eve:** Yeah?

 **Oksana:** Yes Eve, I’ve always wanted to have someone to watch movies with.

 **Eve:** Even if we’re miles away?

 **Oksana:** Even then. This is very important to me.

 **Oksana:** And I hope someday we’ll be able to watch something together. Sitting in the same couch.

 **Oksana:** And maybe I could cook something for your friends on a friday.

 **Oksana:** Would you like that?

She doesn’t know how to respond, because it’s clear that Oksana’s thinking about a future with her. And just the thought of even being in the same room as them, makes her heart stop and then race like she just ran a marathon.

 **Oksana:** Eve?

 **Eve:** I’m sorry, I have something I need to do now. Could we watch this movie later?

 **Oksana:** Oh…

 **Oksana:** Sure.

# • • •

She won’t admit that she’s ignoring Oksana, because that’s not entirely true. Oksana’s still a big part of her day, of her _life._ But since she almost confessed she had feelings for Eve, the professor thought it will be a great idea to just draw a line and she was trying very hard not to cross it.

She was afraid because this could end very badly for her. Her feelings were already so deep, even though this was all based on a lie.

So, if she wanted this to work out, she would have to get past this. She would have to come to terms with her feelings and with her thoughts. And not care about the catfishing part.

Thursday, she is at the University, getting ready to leave when a student knocks on the professors lounge door. She looks up and smiles at them. She recognizes him from her class, his name is Hugo.

“I’m sorry, Professor Polastri?” The boy asks.

“Yes?”

“There’s a girl waiting for you at the class? She told me to find you.” He says a little uncomfortable.

“Who is it?” She frowns.

“I have no idea, I’m sorry. She said something about a meeting with you?” He scratches his head.

“A meeting?” She looks at her watch, “I don’t know who could it be. But I’ll be there in just a second. Thank you for this, Hugo.”

He nods and walks away.

She picks her things up and walks out of the professors lounge, she really can’t remember if she was supposed to meet any student that day.

As soon as she walks in the class, the girl’s back is turned to her and she can see that she’s tall. She has honey blonde hair that Eve almost recognizes. She walks to her desk and she can see from the corner of her eyes, that the girl’s turning her way.

“I’m sorry, I think I forgot about our meeting.” She deposits her things on the desk and turns to fully face the girl.

She wasn’t expecting this at all. Her breath catches in her throat and she blinks a couple of times. Villanelle’s standing there, hands in her pocket, smirking her way.

“Hi Eve.” She says.

“Hi.” Eve responds automatically.

They keep looking at each other and Eve’s at a loss for words. Villanelle smiles shyly and averts her eyes.

“Your name’s actually Eve, right?” She asks.

“What?”

“I mean, I’m having a really hard time believing _I’m_ not the one who was catfished.” Villanelle smirks again.

“What?”

“Eve, it’s me.” She opens her arms, then lets them rest at the table behind her.

“I can see that. But I- You said your name was Oksana.” She frowns.

“Yes?”

“Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t. God, you really never searched my name on google. Have you?” She laughs. “My real name’s Oksana Astankova. Villanelle is just an artistic name.”

Eve can’t say anything because her brain’s having a really difficult time to properly function.

Villanelle rolls her eyes and smiles again, “You know, a little enthusiasm would be good. I flew all the way from Paris to see you.”

# • • •

Villanelle takes Eve to her hotel room, she says that it can be very hard to be in public without someone interrupting them. Eve goes willingly, even though her brain still can’t catch up on what’s really going on.

Once they’re inside her suite, Villanelle asks Eve to sit at the couch. She calls the front desk and orders them a meal.

“I would cook for you, but I don’t have a kitchen here.” Villanelle says when she sits on the couch next to her.

“It’s ok.” She says.

“Eve?” Villanelle calls her name and it sounds so sweet coming from her lips, the way the blonde accent can do _things_ to her. She’s so nervous.

“Yes?” She’s looking at her hands, because she really doesn’t know what to do.

“Hey, look at me.” She says softly and Eve does. “It’s just me, ok? I’m normal and I’m _real._ I told you I would never lie to you.”

“I know, it’s just… There’s no _way_ this is happening.” She gestures around.

“Why?” The chef smiles.

“Because Villanelle Astankova wouldn’t be on Tinder.” She scoffs.

“Well, we can definitely say that I would.” She touches Eve’s hand that’s resting on the couch.

“Yes, but there’s no way you would swipe right for _me.”_ She averts her eyes again.

“God, Eve.” She breathes. “Can I try something?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“Ok, I need you to close your eyes.” She squeezes Eve’s hand.

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.” And she does, so much.

“Close your eyes, Eve.” She says softly. Eve does. “Do I have your permission to touch you?”

“Yes.”

Villanelle’s fingers starts to caress her hands, where they are already touching. “You know,” she starts low. “I would definitely swipe right for you.” Eve feels her fingers start a way up her arm and she shivers. She feels Villanelle’s body getting closer to hers. Villanelle’s hand passes through her biceps and she squeezes the muscles a little. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever see.” Eve doesn’t know if she’s feeling so much because this is Villanelle or because she has her eyes closed, but she feels as if she could combust anytime. “I’m pretty sure that, if we are in the same room, you’d be the very first thing I see, every time.”

Eve’s having a hard time breathing, her hand closes next to her thigh. She wants to touch Villanelle too. She feels Villanelle’s hand coming up to touch her hair and she can’t stop the moan that comes out of her mouth when deft fingers make contact with her scalp. She wants to hide, but Villanelle soft chuckle makes her head turn to face her, even if she’s not really seeing anything.

Villanelle massages her scalp for a little while and her head falls back involuntarily. Her fingers trace down and Eve can feel and hear Villanelle taking a deep breath, “God, your hair, it’s just amazing, Eve. And it smells so fucking good.” She whispers. Eve can feel the blonde’s breath tickling her neck and the heat that rushes through her veins almost makes her whimper.

“Can I kiss you?” Villanelle asks and she wants to beg her _yes, please._ But she takes a deep breath and just nods, not confident enough that her voice will work.

The couch deepens and Eve’s ready to feel Villanelle lips against hers, but suddenly she feels a wet hot kiss on her neck and she feels her whole body shiver, Villanelle’s lips feel like molten lava, burning and leaving a trail of marks on her skin.

Villanelle lips start to wonder her neck, making its way to Eve’s ear, she whispers “Do you believe me now?”, Eve doesn’t have the time to answer, because her lips are moving again, connecting with her jaw, nipping the skin, making Eve’s breath catch again. Villanelle kisses her cheek, their noses brush and Eve wants to beg her.

But then she feels the blonde’s breath on her lips and Villanelle’s finally kissing her. She opens her mouth and their tongues meet for the first time. Villanelle’s the one whimpering now, Eve’s hands fly to her hair and she holds the other woman in place while their mouths dance together, all teeth and tongue, hot wet and so fucking good. Eve’s already addicted.

When Villanelle climbs her lap, there’s only one thing on her mind.

_Holy fuck._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back.  
> Sorry it took me so long, I wasn't happy with this next chapter, so I changed and add some stuff.  
> I hope you like it.  
> This has been so incredible. Thank you all for your support and for the amazing comments.

Eve’s having a hard time focusing on anything besides panting and moaning. Vilanelle’s really good with her mouth _and_ with her hands. _Fuck._ Her hips keep moving on Eve’s lap and Eve’s hand fly to her waist, to encourage her. She smiles, looking into the professor’s eyes, biting her lip, she moans a little, closing her eyes, throwing her head back, fingers gripping Eve’s shoulders.

Eve never thought that they would be doing this so _fast._ But she wouldn’t stop. Not when Villanelle looks so delicious like this, vulnerable and giving space only to their desires.

She lets her head fall to rest against Eve’s shoulder, she turns a little and her lips attach to her neck and Eve moans, Villanelle bites softly there, soothing the skin with her tongue soon after, “Baby”, the blonde whispers and Eve could combust with the need on her voice. “Fuck,” Her hips moving so firmly, but so slow, deliberate, _so good,_ “I’m gonna-”

She doesn’t finish, because they are interrupted with a knock on the door, they stop and look at each other, Eve’s laugh is so carefree, she blushes and the person on the other side announces that it’s the room service Villanelle’s ordered.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” She gets up from Eve’s laps, adjusting her clothes, she throws her wild hair in a bun and cleans her lips when she passes through a mirror on the way to the door.

# • • •

“You know, I wish I had called you when you said I wasn’t me.” Villanelle looks at her through the rim of her glass, taking a sip. “But I’m glad I didn’t. Because the look on your face when you saw me today? Priceless.”

“I honestly thought I was dreaming today or something.” Eve shrugs. “And never in a million years would I think that this was real. I mean, look at you.” She motions to Villanelle.

“Eve, as I said before, I’m just me. I’m a normal person. I have flaws and imperfections just like everyone else.” She takes Eve’s hands that’s on the table, caressing her fingers.

“I know and I’m not putting you on a pedestal. I swear. It’s just so strange, you know? I had a crush on your for years and now we were making out.” She blushes and averts her eyes.

“Oh? For years, professor Polastri?” She wiggles her eyebrows. Smiling. “Hey! Look at me.”

“I can’t tell you things if you’re going to be making fun of me.”

“Baby, I’m not making fun of you. I promise.” She pouts. “I just find you very cute, you know? You’re so tough and when you’re next to me all your walls crumble and I can see the real you and I love this.” She smiles.

“Listen, about earlier. I’m sorry.” Villanelle says when they’re sitting on the couch again.

“Why?” Eve looks at her, curious.

“It’s not that I didn’t want that to happen, I’m pretty sure you know just how much I want this. But it was not my intention when I kissed you.” She puts a lock of hair behind Eve’s ear, caressing her cheek, “I don’t want to rush into this.”

“Ok. I understand.” Eve kisses her hand, “Thank you.”

Villanelle pulls Eve’s face to her and presses their lips gently, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re really special to me Eve, I need you to know that.”

Eve nods, brushing their noses together, “I know.”

Villanelle’s laying with her head on Eve’s laps, the older woman fingers brushing through her hair.

“Why are you actually here?” Eve asks her.

“What do you mean?” Villanelle looks at her then.

“Well, you’re really busy. I’m sure you had something to do in London other than seeing me.”

“Oh no, I do have something to talk with Konstantin. But that could be said over the phone.” She dismisses the subject with her hands, “I did come so I could finally meet the woman who stole my heart.” She winks.

“You’re such a sweet talker.” Eve shakes her head, smiling.

“I mean it, Eve. I’m a very busy woman, just like you. But I’ll always have time for you. If you want me to, of course.”

“I do.” She kisses Villanelle’s temple. “Why is this so easy?”

“What?” The blonde’s hand finds Eve's and she interlaces their fingers.

“Being with you, as if I’ve known you my whole life?”

“Will you stop that?” Eve asks when Villanelle keeps looking at her.

“I’m not doing anything.” She shrugs.

“You keep looking at me like this,” She gestures to Villanelle’s face, “Makes me nervous.”

“You’re just so pretty.” Eve blushes for the hundredth time.

“Do you really need to work tomorrow Eve?” She whines.

“You know I do.”

“I hate your students.” Villanelle crosses her arms.

“No, you don’t.” Eve smiles.

“No, I don’t. But I wish I could have you all to myself for the following week. Your students can do other things.”

“They need me.”

“I need you more, you know. They’ve seen you everyday the last nine months. I haven’t.”

“You’ll be seeing a lot of me, don’t worry.”

“Oh, you bet I will.” She husks, kissing Eve passionately.

“I need to go.” Eve says, they're laying on the bed now. Her head pressed against Villanelle’s chest.

“Don’t.” She squeezes Eve harder.

“But I need to work tomorrow.” Eve huffs.

“I know, but, can’t you sleep here with me?” Her voice’s so soft, like she’s afraid that Eve will say no.

Eve looks up, “Do you want me to?”

“So much!” She traces Eve’s face with her index finger. “Will you?”

“Yes baby, but I can’t be late ok? So I really need to sleep.” Eve warns her.

“Ok, I will run you a bath and you can use some of my clothes to sleep better. Tomorrow morning I’ll wake you up. I promise.” She kisses Eve’s temple and slips from underneath her, she enters the bathroom, poking her head back in the room, she looks at Eve and says, “Thank you.”

# • • •

“Good morning.” Villanelle whispers behind her and Eve smiles. God, she hasn’t slept like this in years. She is rested and so relaxed. She turns on the bed and takes in the state of the hotel room, everything so neat that it seems like they didn’t even step inside the room.

She can see that the first rays of sunshine are just now rising and she smiles, looking at Villanelle’s face.

The blonde smiles and let’s out a soft “Hi”.

“Hi.” She responds, “Did you sleep well?”

“Baby…” She whines, she inserts her head in the crook of Eve’s neck, “Of course I did. Did you?” She asks depositing a soft kiss on her skin.

“Better than ever, actually.” Eve smiles, caressing Villanelle’s hair.

“I can see that, giving the fact that’s 5:30am and you are not complaining about being awake.”

“Well, I’m very sure I’ll never, in my life, complain if I wake up next to you everyday.” Her heart starts to race then, because _What are you talking about? You met her yesterday._ Except she didn’t. She’s known Villanelle for whole nine months now. If she wasn't so stubborn, they could've been doing this for a long time.

Villanelle looks at her then, eyes soft and searching hers. She hesitates for a moment, “Yeah?”

And Eve realizes that this, right here, means so much for the _both_ of them. Eve didn’t fall in love alone. They’ve fallen in love together. _This is love, right?_

Felling like this, happy and content and carefree. Having her heart almost beating it’s way out of her chest is love, right?

“Yeah”, she answers. She kisses Villanelle then, softly and firmly at the same time. Showing her that yes, this is _real_ _._

“Do you want to grab coffee with me? Before you go to work?” Villanelle asks from the bathroom, where she’s brushing her teeth.

“I need to go home and change my clothes first. Is that ok?” Eve’s sitting on the bed, trying to tame her hair.

“Absolutely. We’ll go to your house, then we go on our coffee date.” She smiles, then looks at Eve for a long time. “I love your hair.” She says, getting into the bathroom again.

Eve blushes and then proceeds to put her hair in a bun.

# • • •

“So, this is my house.” Eve says, letting the blonde in. “Nothing fancy.”

Villanelle looks around, taking in the sight and the decoration, the little details that confirms that this is all Eve, she smiles. “This is perfect. I love it.”

“My kitchen’s nothing like yours.” She apologizes.

“Eve, it’s ok. This is amazing. It’s not the items that make a house or a kitchen ‘better’, it’s whom ever lives in it. And I loved yours.” She squeezes Eve from behind.

Eve smiles, “Thank you.”

She walks to the fridge, and, looking at Eve, she asks, “Can I?”

Eve nods.

Villanelle’s snorts when she sees what’s inside, “You don’t have anything here, baby.”

“I told you, I can’t cook and I survive on take out foods.” Eve laughs.

“Yeah, we need to change that as soon as possible.” She looks serious and Eve believes her.

Eve’s at her shower when she remembers that it’s a friday and she’s supposed to welcome her friends today. What should she do? Tell her friends that she can’t make it today and they should reschedule? Or tell Villanelle that she already has plans and that they should meet again tomorrow?

She definitely doesn’t want to hurt anyone's feelings, but Villanelle did fly all the way from another country to see her.

When she emerges from the bathroom, she can hear Villanelle talking with someone downstairs, she’s probably talking about the restaurant, because Eve thinks that she’s speaking french. She changes her clothes and applies a little bit of makeup.

Entering the kitchen, she sees that Villanelle’s hips are pressed against the counter and the blonde looks at her, Eve’s smiles, _“Merci beaucoup, Simone. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.”_ She says and Eve bites her lip because it’s so sexy hearing her voice like this.

“You- hmm- Ready?” Eve clears her throat.

Villanelle arches her eyebrow, clearly amused by seeing that Eve’s nervous. “Do you like my french accent, Eve?”

Eve crosses her arms and lifts her chin up, “Yes.”

“Don’t be like this.” Villanelle says, walking to her. She presses their lips together, “I’m not making fun of you, I promise.” The blonde’s hands come up to her arms and she takes them, making it circle her waist. “It’s hot though, thinking you get turned on when I speak other languages.” She winks and Eve grunts, letting her head fall to press against Villanelle’s shoulder.

Villanelle takes her to a little coffee shop, almost hidden from the world. She orders them some coffee and pastries. They eat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Eve’s a little scared of Villanelle’s answer to her next question, but she takes a deep breath.

“Listen, you know today’s friday, right?”

She watches as Villanelle takes a sip from her coffee and then she answers, “Yes?” She blinks and motions so Eve can continue.

“Were you serious when you said that you wanted to cook for my friends?”

“Yes, Eve.”

“We are supposed to meet up at my house, today. Do you want to meet them?” She pauses, but doesn’t let the blonde answer, “It’s totally fine if you don’t. Ok? I was just, I don’t know. If you don’t want to go or if you think I’m only inviting you because of your chef skills. I can totally reschedule. And we can do whatever you like, I-”

“Eve!” She chuckles. “Breathe!” Villanelle takes a deep breath and waits for Eve to do the same. “Of course I want to meet your friends, Eve. I would never tell you to reschedule, even if I wasn’t there, this is your time with them, ok?” She smiles, “Our relationship will never get in the way, ever.”

“Yeah, ok.” She smiles back, the way Villanelle said _our relationship_ echoing in her ears like music.

“So, what are we cooking tonight?” Villanelle asks when they get out of the coffee shop.

Eve stops walking, “We? No, no, no. You! I don’t cook, V.”

Villanelle clicks her tongue then, “Yes, well, I’m your girlfriend now Eve, I’m teaching you everything.” The blonde takes her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Girlfriend, huh?” She smiles.

“If you want me to, of course.” Villanelle scratches the back of her head and Eve laughs, pulling the woman to her.

“Of course I do!” They kiss at the sidewalk, for minutes.

# • • •

Later, when Eve’s getting lunch with her friends, she let’s them both know that Elena will not be cooking that night, when they ask her why, she just shrugs and tells them that she’ll order from a new restaurant she’s dying to try. They accept without questions.

Her day passes in a blur, honestly. The classes are always smooth and as soon as she can, she calls Villanelle. The woman picks up on the second ring.

 _“Hi, professor!”_ She says lowly. It’s the first time Eve’s hearing her voice through the phone and she wants to _cry,_ because they could’ve be doing this for months if she wasn’t stupid.

“Stop that!” Eve chuckles. “Hi!”

_“Are you ready to go home yet?”_

“Yes. What do I need to buy for tonight?”

_“Nothing. I already got that covered. Do you have any wine?”_

“Yes, lots.”

_“Great. Then, I’ll see you in a bit. I’m wrapping things up with Konstantin and then I’m going to yours.”_

“Ok baby.”

_“Bye, Eve"_

# • • •

Villanelle arrives at her house with two boxes, one containing the ingredients and the other, the equipment they’ll need. She decided that they’ll make _Ratatouille_ and the blonde also makes _crème brulee_ for dessert. She helps Eve from the beginning. Actually taking her time to teach her everything, how to proper wash the vegetables, how to cut every ingredient they’ll need, how to make the tomato sauce and how to properly place them in the form.

She looks so different like this, professionalism pours out of her, she takes this very seriously, just like Eve saw on TV. Of course she stops for a second to just press her lips against Eve’s or to hold her from behind, when teaching her how to cut the onions. But other than that, she’s back to being a _chef._ Eve never thought that she would find someone cooking this _sexy._

Bill and Elena arrive together. As soon as they enter her house, Elena comments on the delicious smell that’s coming from the kitchen and Bill says that he’s dying to prove it. When she starts to tell them that it wasn’t from any restaurant, Villanelle emerges from the corridor with two bottle of wines on hand, saying _I think this will be perfect, baby._ Elena, honestly to God, _faints._

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Bill laughs.

“Because I didn’t believe it!” Eve laughs too. “I still think I’m dreaming or something.”

“I tried to tell her it was actually me.” Villanelle shrugs.

“I wouldn’t believe it too.” Elena says, then adds, “Babe, this is delicious!” Looking to the blonde.

“Thank you!” Villanelle smiles, “Eve actually helped me, you know.”

“Seriously?” Bill looks shocked.

“Yes, I’m teaching her! Now I’m the professor.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Bill laughs.

They talk about everything and once Elena’s over the fact that this is, in fact, Villanelle from the TV show. And that she’s, in fact, dating Eve. They get along quickly. It’s like Villanelle fits perfectly with her friends, it feels perfect. And her chest expands with love, because this was never the case with her ex-husband. So yes, she’s really happy.

Bill and Villanelle are talking about wine harmonization, when Elena pulls her aside. They go to Eve’s room, Elena closes the door, makes a move for Eve to sit on the bed and then she picks a pillow and inserts her face on it, _screaming._

Eve laughs so hard, that her belly hurts and her eyes start to water. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting rid of the need to fucking kill you!” She says, then throws the pillow at Eve’s face. “Why would you keep this from me?”

“I’m sorry, El. I really am. But I was so scared, I thought I was being catfished for nines months!”

“Eve! You could be bangging her for months. Tell me about last night.” She throws herself on the bed.

“We didn’t have sex, though.” Eve lays with her.

“What?” She rolls her eyes, looking at her friend, “You said that you slept with her yesterday.”

“Because I did. Ok, so, we were making out. Like, teenagers making out. But then the room service arrived and we stopped. And afterwards we just talked, God, we talked for hours. And it got really late. She asked me to stay there with her and I did. We slept together, but that’s all.”

Elena throws her arms up and huffs, “Oh, you’re so telling me when you fuck her.”

Now that she thinks about this, about being intimate with Villanelle, she’s nervous. Not about the act, but about the feelings. She never felt a connection that was this deep before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back.  
> Sorry it took me so long.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter.

Now that she knows she wasn’t actually being catfished, she feels kind of stupid for not figuring it out sooner. But that doesn’t change the fact that not only did she match with her celebrity crush but that person was Villanelle, well Oksana Astankova. And Eve couldn’t be happier.

Firstly because Villanelle’s just as she presents herself on her show, she’s funny and carefree. Don’t even start on the romantic part, because that makes Eve feel as if she’s 15 and this is the first time she’s dating someone. Things were never this smooth or this easy, not with Niko, not with anyone she's ever met in her life.

Of course she didn’t need her friends _approval_ , but the night before was without a doubt a breath of fresh air. She never, in a million years, would’ve thought that she could date someone that would fit in so well with her friends.

Unfortunately, Villanelle had to get back to the hotel the night before. She had an important meeting with Konstantin early on saturday. She left Eve with a kiss against the front door, while her friends were still drinking at the living room, and with a promise that she would be free for the rest of the weekend so they could be together.

# • • •

 **Oksana:** Good morning!

 **Oksana:** Last night was amazing. I love your friends. Thank you.

 **Oksana:** And I miss you.

Eve wakes up saturday morning with three messages from her _girlfriend._

 **Eve:** Good morning.

 **Eve:** Thank you, actually. They love you too. Tonight was perfect.

 **Eve:** I miss you more.

The reply comes within an instant.

 **Oksana:** Hey sleepyhead.

 **Oksana:** Do you want to meet for lunch?

 **Eve:** Yes, sure.

 **Eve:** Where are we going? Do I need fancy clothes?

 **Oksana:** What? No, just be you, Eve.

 **Oksana:** Are you ready to meet my family yet?

 **Eve:** Ok and yes.

 **Oksana:** I’ll pick you up in an hour.

 **Eve:** Perfect.

# • • •

Before preparing for her evening, Eve calls her mother, they talk a bit about their weeks and Eve promises she’ll be visiting soon. She tells her mom about meeting a _friend_ for lunch. Not the she doesn’t want her to know that she’s dating again. It’s just that, after Niko, her mom got really protective and she would, without a doubt, jump on the first flight to London as soon as they hung up the phone.

They will have time to talk about Villanelle later.

Even though Villanelle told her she doesn’t need fancy clothes, she’s actually meeting her girlfriend's family, so Eve puts on a blue sunny dress that stops mid thigh and applies a light make up, just to present herself a little better.

Eve’s waiting by the front door when Villanelle arrives, she’s driving a black BMW 8 Series Convertible.

“Wow.” Eve whispers.

“Hi, Eve.” The blonde smirks, taking her sunglasses and resting it on the top of her head.

Walking to the passenger side of the car, Eve opens the door and slides into the seat. “This is your car?” She asks incredulous.

Villanelle scoffs, “Please,” her eyes falls to Eve’s legs where her dress ends, she wets her lips, looking back at the older woman’s face, “This belongs to Konstantin. That snob.”

“Ahh.” Eve says, taking in the sight in front of her. Villanelle’s wearing a mustard yellow jumpsuit. She looks incredible.

“I do have a Bugatti though.” She shrugs and Eve laughs.

“Of course you do.”

Villanelle winks and slides the sunglasses back, the whole ride her hand rests on Eve’s thigh.

# • • •

When Villanelle asked her if she was ready to meet the family, she thought they would be going to some restaurant or something. But no, they’re actually parking in Konstantin’s fucking garage. Thankfully she wore something nice.

Eve’s turns to open the door and Villanelle pulls her back softly, “Hey, come here.” Her hand goes to Eve’s neck and tugs a little, bringing their faces together, “God, you look stunning.” She kisses Eve hard, “You know, it’s killing me that we actually have to go inside,” her lips trails to the older woman jaw and neck, “I wish I could have you right now, this”, she kisses Eve’s neck and her other hand caresses her thigh, “this dress Eve? It’s killing me.”

Her hand squeezes Eve’s thigh and the asian moans, “God, don’t do this.” Villanelle squeezes harder and nips at the skin of her neck.

“Fuck,” Eve whispers, “then don’t touch me like this.” Her hands flies to Villanelle’s hair, tugging her mouth up, the kiss is slow, tongues sliding hotly against one another, Eve bites the blonde’s lips.

Suddenly, Villanelle’s hand travels up her thigh and squeezes her ass and she moves involuntarily, climbing over her and sitting on Villanelle’s lap. The blond bites her lips and arches up an eyebrow.

“Eve,” she pleads, “I know I told you not to rush in to this, but I don’t think I can’t not touch you anymore.”

“Then touch me, please, I- I can’t wait anymore, V.” Eve knows just this little rendez-vous already ruined her underwear, she can feel how wet she is, can’t remember ever being this turned on with just little touches, “You’ll be the death of me.” She says before capturing Villanelle’s lips in a bruising kiss.

The blonde’s right hand squeezes her ass again and her hips roll involuntarily, just as Villanelle’s did a couple of nights ago, at the hotel room.

Eve lips trails down to Villanelle’s neck, kissing and biting and soothing the sting with her tongue, the blonde’s left hand tangles in her hair.

“Do you think Konstantin will notice if-” Villanelle starts, but someone clears their throat and Eve jumps scared, the top of her head connects with the chef’s nose and she scrambles to get out of the other woman’s lap, her elbow presses too hard on the steering wheel, honking. She squeezes her eyes shut, covering her face with both hands.

“I would, yes.” Eve can her the amusement on his voice.

“Fuck,” Villanelle says, pressing both hands to her nose, “I think my nose’s broken.” She cries.

“Hello, Eve.” Konstantin says, ignoring the blonnde completely, “It’s so nice to finally put an almost face to Villanelle’s rants.”

“Hi!” She finds herself saying, she feels like she’s fifteen being caught by the parents. She doesn’t have the nerve to look at Konstantin like this.

His laugh can be described as a warm, huge thunder.

“Ok, well, I’ll see you both inside, yeah?” He says, his words lowering with each step he takes away from them. “Don’t start all this again or I’ll let Irina search you and she will not like this, at all.”

“Fine.” Villanelle huffs.

Eve peaks through her fingers, to see if the man’s really gone and she relaxes when she realizes they’re alone again.

“Are you ok?” She asks, pulling Villanelle’s hands away from her face. Villanelle closes her eyes, pouts and shakes her head to a no motion.

“No, my ego’s broken.” She laughs. “But, fuck, my nose did hurt like a bitch.” The blonde scrunches her face, “It’s all good now that he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry.” Eve caresses her face, kissing her nose softly.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t want your first encounter with my family to be like this.” She arranges Eve’s dress, opening the door so Eve can get out of her lap.

Once they enter the house, Konstantin is talking with a staff member, giving orders about the dishes they’re making. Soon, the gruff smiling man is heading their way and Eve feels her face warm up remembering what he caught them doing just minutes ago.

“Oh, hello Eve.” He says, warmly. “Nice to meet you, now in a much proper way.”

“I’m sorry, about earlier.” She apologizes, giving him a small smile and extending her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you too. Villanelle speaks a lot about you.”

He looks at her hands and the dismisses, engulfing her on a bear hug. Villanelle mouths _I’m sorry_ and she responds _It’s ok._

“So, Eve.” He says, letting go of her, “The meal will be ready soon. Villanelle here, will introduce you to the little fire cracker that’s my daughter.” He pats Eve’s shoulder, looking at Villanelle, he says, “Good luck.”

Villanelle starts showing her the house, passing thought the music room, living room, library and when they’re almost reaching the door to the backyard, the blonde pulls her back a little, “Listen, Eve.” She looks nervous, but speaks either way. “Irina, she’s only four. And, even tough we’re not related by blood, she thinks that I’m her sister. So she gets really protective and jealous of me.” Eve smiles, “You’re the first woman that she’ll meet officially as my girlfriend. You’re the first woman I’ll introduce to any member of my family, actually.”

“What?”

“I told you, nobody cared for me enough to meet my family Eve, all they want is the status I can give them.” She shrugs and squeezes Eve’s hand.

“Yeah, well. I don’t want anything other than your l-” Eve doesn’t finish because the door opens suddenly and a tiny cute little redhead’s looking at them.

“Nell?” She asks, looking at their hands and then to Villanelle’s face, Eve drops the chef’s hand.

“Hi, baby.” She drops to one knee and Irina runs to hug her.

“Hi.” Villanelle stands, picking the girl up. Chubby hands go to the blonde’s face, squishing. “You are late.”

“I’m sorry.” Her hand squeezes Irina’s tummy and the little girls laughs, “I had to go get Eve from her house.”

Suddenly, the little redhead remembers that Eve’s actually there and she drops her head to Villanelle’s chest, looking at Eve curiously.

“Hi, Irina.” Eve says. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” She smiles shyly, then she suddenly asks, “Do you want to see my dog? His name is Ruslan.”

“Yes, of course. I would love that.” Eve smiles.

Irina looks at Villanelle and whispers, “Down.” Once she’s on the ground again, she takes Eve by the hand, and Villanelle arches her eyebrow, motioning for Eve to follow the child. She lets herself be pulled into the backyard and a puppy barks its way from the other side of the grass, jumping on her legs.

The only thing she hears is a small _“What the fuck?”_ coming from Villanelle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at/with me, you can find me on twitter @estvillanelle  
> PS.: English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.


End file.
